Feelings
by Sora-Temple
Summary: What happened after Flipped? This is my view of how they got together and what happened afterwards. It was a oneshot, but because of requests I made it into a continuing story.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Flipped one shot... Hell it's my first Flipped story as well as my first oneshot... anywhere.

R&R plz. Bryce's POV

* * *

Bryce looked out of his bedroom window.

There she was... Juliana.

Was he in love?

Could there even be true love amongst fourteen year olds?

Well , either way he had to try.

He had been denying these feelings much to lond.

Much , much to long.

Bryce withdrew from the window and sat on his bed thinking of what to say to her.

Sorry i threw away your eggs?

No , that wasn't it.

This apology needed to be as sinscere and sympathetic as possible.

He just could not think of anything.

He got back up to the window to look at her for insperation.

But wait...

Where did she go?

There was a knock at the door and it made him just about have a heart attack.

It was Juli.

He heard the door open and his mom spoke up.

' Yes he's up in his room you may go up"

There was footsteps comeing from the hall then up the staircase( was there a second floor i didn't see if there wasn't)

Bryce thought of what he would say as soon as the girl entered the room.

There was an awkward silence.

Then...

'Soooo... Hi Bryce"

Hey"

'I just wanted to come over and get to know you better... and to thank you for your gift"

' It wasn't a gift... it was an apology"

'For what"?

'For everything "

'I was wondering if maby we go go out sometime... as...as friends I meen " She stuutered.

'Truthfully I would like to go as more than friends"...

He had finaly said it.

The feelings urged him to lean foreward and to kiss her.

But he didnt.

Juli sputtered ' Ok then... eight o;clock"?

Yeah " that would be perfect"

juli smiled and slowly leaned foreward in a neutral way seeing if it was all right.

Bryace confirmed it by going foreward and planting his lips on hers.

Finaly this stupid thing was all in the past.

Every thing had worked out just fine.

Juli walked out of the room and Bryce layed back thinking of the night to come.

* * *

So how did I do? This was my first oneshot so go easy on the flames.


	2. Chapter 2

Because of a few reviews requesting me to make another chapter... so here ya go! This chapter was inspired by a chain-mail message on facebook. Who would know that those pesky thing could inspire me to write, cause I despise them! But here we are... using one in a story... enjoy!

* * *

Bryce sat on a park bench waiting for Juli. It seemed that the past month had passed like an hour. Everything was silent except for the chirping of the birds. The soft crunch of leaves informed him of Juli's arrival. True too his thoughts the girl sat beside him. Her leaned leaned upon his shoulder and her arm across his chest.

It was like this every morning at around nine-o-clock. Ever since they had gotten together- well let's just say it had been perfect.

"Bryce, can I ask you something?" asked Juli.

"Anything you want." said Bryce as he ran a finger through her hair.

"Do you like me?" asked Juli.

Bryce thought for a minute. "No." he answered truthfully.

Juli got rigid. She relaxed a moment and asked,

"Do you want to be with me forever?" she asked cautiously.

"Nope." he again said truthfully.

Juli sat up and looked at him and asked,

"Would you cry if I walked away right now?" he voice became angry and serious.

Bryce smiled and replied, "No."

Juli stood up and began to storm of in tears. Bryce stood, too, confused as he ran up to catch her.

"What!" she yelled as she was pulled around. He dragged her into a long, passionate kiss. She pulled away in disgust.

"I don't like you. I _love_ you!"

"I don't want to be with you forever. I _need _to be with you forever."

"I wouldn't cry if you left right now. I would _die_!"

Juli stared at him, her face red and wet from crying. Through the tears came a smile. The smile turned into an even wider smile as she flung her arms around him. Her face buried in her shoulders. After a minute she laughed.

She pulled away from him and smacked him playfully on the shoulder. "Don't ever do something like that again!"

Bryce threw his hands up in mock surrender and began to step back. As she walked forword he lunged at her and caught her waist in a tickle. She screamed in a combination of surprise and delight as his fingers danced across her waist. She laughed until she couldn't take it any more. She began to smack at him. He turned and ran just fast enough for her to feel like she was catching up to him.

He tripped on a tree root. Juli fell on top of him. He turned so that he layed on his back and so that Juli's head rested on his chest.

All in all. It was a perfect start to a perfect day.

* * *

Hope this is up to everyone's standards! I enjoyed writing this very mch! :) I'm sorry It's so short, but if you review a bit more I may add another chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Juli pov-

I sat in my room looking out my window. My main focus was the Loski household. Bryce was grounded for a few days because he put a mouse, no a rat, in his sister's bed. The day Juli had suggested it was the day she heard a scream of pure terror come from his house. At first she was scared stiff, thinking the worst possible scenarios for Lynnet's outburst before remembering what Bryce had done. She had burst out laughing at the sight of Bryce slamming the front dooe open and launching out of it at a hundred and one miles an hour with Lynnet right on his tail. Of course it took everyone else to figure out what was happening, but when they did, they too were histerical.

As funny as they thought it was, Bryce's parents had to take action and through giggles they grounded him.

The curtains to Bryce's house opened up and I found myself looking at Bryce. He waved at me and I smiled. We did this yesterday, too, but today I needed to get some last minute assignments done before school ended in a week.

I mouthed sorry and held up my math work and pretended to write on it. Bryce smiled and nodded. He closed his curtains. I felt selfish because he was probably bored out of his mind and I was something he could pass the time with. Oh well, stupid math wouldn't do It'self... unfortunately.

An hour later, I set my pen down and went to check on my chickens. Bonnie, Clyde, and Dexter had passed away not long ago, so the other's would soon be on their ways. I was sad at first before my dad comforted me with the fact that they were now producing eggs for god and for those in heaven. They were being comforted beyondanything I could imagine. I was sorta glad that my chickens would soon be gone.

I sat on a tree stump and let what was left of the flock slowly come towards me. I spent the rest of the day with them. Somehow I knew that tonight would be their last night.

Bryce's pov-

I lay on my bed thinking of the other day. When Me and Juli got home, Lynnet just wouldn't leave us alone. She went on and on about how lovey dovey we are and I decided to put a rat in her bed. It wasn't a _big _rat... persay.

I laughed again at the look Juliana gave me as I bolted around my yard and the street. Me and my sister were a sight to see apparantly. The two of you were like a couple of jet fighters going at it- my grandfather.

My parent thought it was funny. I know that because they were grinning and shaking while they grounded me. It was great, in my opinion, that everything was going so smoothly lately. I could say I was maturing, but then I would only be telling part of the truth. I knew that part of it was due to mine and a certain "neighborhood pest's" relationship.

I sat up and went to my window. Yesterday me and Juli just stared across at each other making gestures like we were talking. Then I looked down to see my grandfather staring up at me, a smile on his face. He looked across at Juli. Bryce did, too and they waved bye.

Juli was there. I waved at her and she smiled back. She held up a page of what I guessed was math because of the wierd symbols all over it and mouthed 'sorry'. I smiled and nodded.

I sat back at my bed and sank into It's comforting grip. I fall into welcome nap, thinking of the summer to come.

* * *

Okay... They are making a flipped movie! it come out in august this year. Directed by Rob Reiner!

On a lighter note- I was thinking of putting the relationship to the test by doing a small adventurous few chapters with a little twist. Something along the lines of this(among other things)

Bryce and Juli's families get invited to an island with dinosaurs as the main attractions in a theme park.

A huge storm hits where they live while the to are out a decent way away from home.

Stuff like that. If you have any ideas or agree with those mentioned above, please review it :) Oh and I'm VERY VERY sorry for how short this was. I can't think of much to simply fill the average day of a love struck teen couple .


End file.
